


Sorpresa por navidad.

by RedDemon96



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Infidelity, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDemon96/pseuds/RedDemon96
Summary: Lorenz empieza a observar que su marido, Sylvain, lleva un tiempo comportándose de una forma extraña: le evita y casi nunca le dice a donde va. Cansado de esta actitud, decide seguirlo un día entero para saber a qué se dedica.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester





	Sorpresa por navidad.

Nochebuena, un día donde era tradición en todo Fódlan el estar con la familia, disfrutar de los seres queridos y de las copiosas comidas que se realizaban para impresionar a los demás y que luego servía para vivir los días venideros a base de las sobras que los nobles se dejaban a la mitad por dejarse llevar por la gula.

Lorenz se encontraba sentado en un sillón forrado en terciopelo rojo, siendo su cuerpo cubierto por una túnica color lilácea confeccionada con la piel de uno de los animales más corpulentos que habitaban en las frías tierras de Gautier. Como duque de Gloucester su deber era estar en sus tierras, vigilando y asegurando que los aldeanos que habitaban su territorio estuvieran a salvo del hambre, las nevadas y de los molestos bandidos que siempre iban para aprovecharse de los más débiles en aquella época donde la guardia era más baja. ¿Qué hacía allí en Gautier? Pasar las fiestas con su marido, el marqués Sylvain Jose Gautier... O esa era la intención si no fuera porque este último estaba actuando de una forma extraña y sospechosa. Le había pedido a Raphael, un viejo amigo de su época como estudiante en el monasterio, que protegiese sus tierras mientras él estaba ausente; pero viendo cómo estaba actuando el pelirrojo... Empezó en su momento a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea o no.

El duque sujetaba con la diestra una fina pieza de porcelana cuyo interior estaba lleno del cálido té de Bergamota que le había servido el mayordomo de su marido mientras que con la zurda, sujetaba un platito con adornos florales. Una pierna la tenía cruzada encima de la otra y observaba con claro gesto de enfado las llamas danzantes que iban consumiendo poco a poco la madera que había sido echada para alimentarlas y aportar algo de calor a la enorme casa del marqués. Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos y en encontrar un por qué a la actitud de Sylvain que se asustó un poco cuando uno de los sirvientes de la casa Gautier se acercó a él.

—¿Necesitáis algo más, lord Lorenz? —preguntó el sirviente tras colocarse al lado del duque, observando los ocelos color lila del varón.

—No, no es necesario... Pero dime una cosa, ¿sabéis donde se encuentra mi marido? —preguntó Lorenz casi con un siseo. El sirviente notó que el duque distaba mucho de estar feliz.

—Se fue al pueblo, mi señor. Dijo que tenía que solucionar unos problemas burocátricos.

—Sí... Problemas burocráticos —dijo Lorenz antes de levantar el labio inferior en una clara mueca de que aquella excusa le sonaba más a mentira que a verdad. Conocía demasiado bien a Sylvain y algo le estaba ocultando. Tenía sus sospechas de lo que podía ser, pero no podía vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo—. Creo que iré yo también al pueblo.

—¿Queréis que os acompañe, mi señor? —preguntó el sirviente, siguiendo a Lorenz cuando este se levantó para buscar un abrigo más. Gautier era la zona más fría del Sacro Reino y, por muy acostumbrado que estuviera al clima de esas tierras, aprendió por las malas que lo mejor era siempre llevar un par de capas más por encima.

—No, iré solo. Vendré a la noche —informó tras terminar de abrigarse. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando al sirviente antes de salir—. Si aparezco antes de la noche, por favor, haced mi maleta.

—Cómo ordenéis, mi señor —dijo el sirviente mientras hacia una reverencia, observando al de cabellos lilas abandonar el umbral de la puerta de entrada. ¿Acaso iba algo mal en la feliz pareja?

A paso presto, Lorenz fue hacia los establos. Su querida yegua relinchó alegremente al verle aparecer, acercando su hocico hacia una de las enguantadas manos de su jinete.

—Hola, querida. Hoy nos vamos a pasear hacia el pueblo. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó mientras pasaba la diestra por el espacio entre la nariz y los ojos. La yegua movió la cabeza de arriba abajo como si le indicara que aquel plan le agradaba bastante. Lorenz aprovechó y echó un vistazo rápido a los establos: el semental de su marido no estaba, con lo cual sí que era posible que se hubiera ido al pueblo... O algún otro lugar.

Colocó la silla de montar, apretó el cuero del arnés y las riendas y se subió. Unos suaves golpecitos en el lomo con sus botas fue suficiente para que la yegua empezara a cabalgar hacia donde le guiaba el duque. Lorenz durante el camino se percató de que había huellas perfectamente marcadas en la nieve que iban en dirección al pueblo... Y no eran unas cualquiera, eran de otro caballo... Muy posiblemente el de Sylvain. Suspiró algo aliviado de saber que el sirviente no le había mentido y que, en efecto, el marqués había ido al pueblo. De lo único que dudaba era lo de los "asuntos burocráticos". Le sonaba demasiado a excusa pues era sabido que si había algún problema de ese calibre, se debía ir a la capital del Reino para hablar con el rey y encontrar una solución.

Lorenz vislumbró en el horizonte la iluminación de las antorchas y las piedras mágicas que le daban un toque de color y calor a un lugar tan frío como eran las tierras de Gautier. Las casas normalmente eran oscuras para absorber el poco calor que el sol les daba en aquellas frías fechas. Era un hecho de que en invierno, Gautier estaba más bajo el manto de las estrellas que bajo los rayos de la estrella que permitía que hubiera vida. Al llegar a la colorida entrada del pueblo, con sus guirnaldas y antorchas decorando el lugar, el duque bajó de su yegua, tomándola de las riendas para que esta le siguiera.

—Vamos, pequeña. Si ves a Sylvain, dame con el morro —pidió con tranquilidad el de cabellos lilas mientras avanzaba, mirando de un lado a otro para divisar al marqués. Sería fácil... O eso creía si no fuera porque casi todos allí en Gautier eran corpulentos y pelirrojos... Malditos hombres del norte.

Primero se dirigió hacia el ayuntamiento, luego hacia la taberna y finalmente, hacia la plaza de la ciudad. Esos eran los lugares que más frecuentaba el pelirrojo cuando ambos iban juntos a ese lugar para solucionar o atender las peticiones de los más necesitados. 

—Ese idiota... ¿Dónde podría es...? —Lorenz se calló de golpe, escondiéndose tras una casa cuando reconoció la inconfundible y grave voz de su marido más cerca de lo que él pensaba. Asomó la cabeza, divisando a Sylvain... Junto a una hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos, blanca piel y ojos que brillaban como dos turquesas.

—Eres un encanto. ¿Crees que podrás venir antes de las diez? No quiero que mi marido se entere.

—¿Estáis seguro, lord Sylvain? No quisiera ser ninguna molestia.

—Tonterías, tonterías. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Ven a esa hora —pidió el pelirrojo tras guiñarle un ojo con un deje de coqueteo a la mujer—. Oh, antes de que se me olvide, ten —dijo el marqués antes de tenderle una rosa del ramo que llevaba en sus manos—. Esto es por ser tan maravillosa.

—¡Será hijo de...! —Lorenz se tapó la boca con una mano. ¡¿Sylvain le estaba siendo infiel?! ¡Ahora sí que volvía a Glaucester! Pero antes le iba a castrar, le iba a cortar esas pelotas que tenía por testículos y le obligaría a comérselas delante de su amante mientras él reía para ocultar su profundo dolor. ¡Sabría lo caro que era traicionar a Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!

El duque frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo su marido se despedía de aquella mujer. El labio inferior le empezó a sangrar de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo para ontener su rabia. ¡Estaba a punto de estallar! Pero antes... Debía vengarse. Nadie hacía daño al cabeza de la familia Gloucester y se iba de rositas. ¿Esa zorra se tiraba a su marido? Pues muy bien, se aseguraría de que no lo volviera hacer. 

—Espero que tus pociones sigan siendo igual de útiles, Hubie... —siseó el de cabellos lilas mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un botecito de cristal en cuyo interior había un líquido rosado que burbujeaba de vez en cuando. No le gustaba recurrir a esos métodos, pero esa mujer había osado ligarse a su marido. ¡Pagaría con creces su osadía! 

Tras fruncir el ceño todo lo que pudo, el de cabellos liláceos empezó a seguir a esa arpía de metro sesenta, asegurándose en todo momento de que nadie le viese... Bueno, ella sobre todo, el resto miraba con curiosidad cómo el duque seguía a la florista del lugar. Lorenz la siguió junto a su yegua, escondiéndose en cada esquina mientras mantenía una distancia prudente con la mujer que había osado robarle el corazón de su marido. La siguió hasta la taberna, dejando a su querida montura en la entrada.

—Espérame aquí, querida... En seguida vuelvo —le aseguró el jinete a la equina segundos antes de entrar en aquel horrendo lugar que olía de todo menos a limpio y lavanda. 

Viendo que estaba de espaldas con una copa a su vera, Lorenz no dudó en acercarse con el mayor sigilo que le era posible. Estaba lleno de rabia. Aún le vcostaba creer que Sylvain tras jurarle fidelidad eterna hubiera osado a ponerle los cuernos. Ese maldito pelirrojo... Ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de él, ahora debía centrarse en esa zorra y en cumplir la primera parte de su muy apresurada venganza. La mujer estaba tan entretenida hablando con otra mujer que no se percató de que el duque de Gloucester estaba echando un extraño líquido en su bebida.

—Esto por roba maridos... —siseó Lorenz con molestia, caminando hacia la salida casi a gatas y sufriendo para sus adentros de tener que pisar un suelo tan sucio. Tendría que limpiar sus ropajes cuando llegase a la casa del marqués. 

Al salir cogió aire y, de manera apresurada, se asomó a una de las ventanas. Era un cotilla y cuando se trataba de vengarse... Deseaba verlo todo. La pobre mujer al beber no se dió cuenta de que empezó a convertirse en uno de los animales que posiblemente era de los más deseados en aquellas fiestas: en un cerdo. Los gritos en la taberna no tardaron en hacerse escuchar al grito de "a por el cerdo". Los comensales del lugar intentaron tirarse encima de la pobre florista transformada para atraparla mientras ella realizaba pequeños guarridos quejicosos. Lorenz se frotó las manos, sonriendo con malicia ante el maravilloso espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

—Ahora me quedas tú, maldito infiel... —siseó el duque tras fruncir el ceño, subiéndose encima de su yegua para marchar hacia la mansión. Allí empezaría la segunda parte de su venganza. ¿Usaría una de las pociones de Hubert o directamente le castraría allí mismo? Dudas y más dudas se agolpaban en la mente del duque que mientras cabalgaba en su yegua hacia la mansión de Sylvain. Si llegaba antes del anocher, estaba seguro de que pillaría al marqués dentro del hogar.

Lorenz llegó al anochecer, manteniendo una expresión serena en todo momento. El sirviente que siempre estaba con él, le recibió con una reverencia.

—¿Ha llegado mi marido? —preguntó con tranquilidad mientras se deshacía de los abrigos de piel.

—Hace un rato, milord. ¿Queréis que le avise?

—¡No! —exclamó el duque, carraspeando un poco antes de sonreírle a su fiel sirviente — No te preocupes... Le daré una buena sorpresa —dijo tras recalcar las dos últimas palabras.

Lorenz se frotó las manos a medida que subía las escaleras, más para entrar en calor que por los nervios que sentía... Espera, ¿era dolor lo que sentía? Sí, pero era algo más que eso... También decepción y una profunda tristeza que no era capaz de sacarse del pecho. ¿Vengarse de su marido le iba a servir de algo? No, pero al menos sentiría algo de paz interior aunque fuera viéndolo sufrir.

Caminó a paso apresurado hacia la habitación donde Sylvain y él dormían, parándose frente a la puerta unos segundos. Posó la diestra en el pomo e intentó hacerla girar, encontrándose para su sorpresa que no se podía pasar.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó Sylvain al otro lado de la habitación.

—Tu amante —respondió Lorenz con claro tono de enfado, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Escuchó entonces los pasos apresurados de Sylvain.

Una fina y lilácea ceja alzó el Gloucester al ver que un nervioso Sylvain asomaba la cabeza.

—L-Lorenz... ¡N-no esperaba verte ahora mismo! ¡Pensaba que estarías dando una vuelta con tu caballo!

—No me vengas con tonterías, Gautier.

Sylvain parpadeó varias veces. Conocía demasiado bien a su marido como para saber que siempre que le llamaba de esa forma era porque estaba bastante bien enfadado. Lorenz finalmente decidió empujar la puerta. Sorpresa se llevó cuando vio que Sylvain estaba en albornoz.

—¡Encima preparándote para follarte a esa arpía!

—¡¿P-pero de qué estás hablando?! —preguntó el marqués con incredulidad. No le dio tiempo pues Lorenz había sido más rápido y ya le estaba cogiendo de los genitales.

—¡¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo?! ¡Sé que tienes una amante! ¡Os he visto a los dos juntos! —exclamó un iracundo duque mientras apretaba un poco más. Sylvain se encogió del dolor.

—¡T-te estás equivocando! ¡Jamás te sería infiel! 

—¡Te vi quedando con ella hoy antes de que yo llegase! ¡¡No me mientas!!

—¡Era para darte una sorpresa! 

—¡No intentes engañarme! ¡Sé que estás con esa ramera barata!

—¡Es solo una florista a la que le pedí flores para esta noche en nuestra cena! —explicó Sylvain con las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos. Lorenz parpadeó varias veces, aflojando el agarre de los genitales adversos.

—¿Cómo dices...? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Es una florista! ¡Le encargué rosas para que adornasen la sala de estar y nuestro cuarto para celebrar la Nochebuena!

—¿Y si eso es verdad por qué has estado tan raro conmigo?

—¡Porque quería darte una sorpresa! —volvió a repetir. Suspiró aliviado cuando Lorenz le soltó los genitales para cruzarse de brazos—. Quería que nuestra primera Nochebuena en pareja fuese algo especial... Mira, ven.

Sylvain salió a paso apresurado del cuarto. Lorenz le siguió con la mirada y a regañadientes le empezó a seguir. El marqués guió al conde hacia la sala de estar. El de cabellos lilas abrió con sorpresa los ojos al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de rosas y de pétalos de la misma.

—Entonces... ¿No me estás siendo infiel...? —preguntó a media voz mientras miraba a su marido. Sylvain le regaló una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo voy a serte infiel? Juré delante de mi padre y del tuyo que jamás te traicionaría... Estaría loco hacerlo después de lo que me costó convencer a nuestros viejos.

—Aaaw... Sylv... Yo... —Lorenz carraspeó un poco. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por haber dudado de esa manera de su marido—. Lo siento mucho...

Sylvain miró fijamente a su marido, cruzándose de brazos antes de carraspear.

—Si quieres perdonarme, tienes que darme un beso —le dijo mientras señalaba el techo del marco de la puerta donde estaba colgado una ramita de muérdago que había colocado a posta para que Lorenz no tuviera ninguna excusa para besarlo.

—Dos te voy a dar... Y luego a la noche después de hacer la cena te haré ver la estrellas —le aseguró tras guiñarle un ojo de manera coqueta.

Sylvain se azoró segundos antes de que Lorenz se acercara a él y le besara en los labios. Las caderas adversas rodeó con las propias y cuando la necesidad de respirar fue imperiosa, separó su rostro del impropio.

—Ahora que recuerdo... La florista iba a traer más flores para adornar la casa... Me pregunto donde estará.

Lorenz tomó a Sylvain de los labios y le volvió a besar. Mejor así... Tal vez después de la cena le dijese la verdad sobre que había transformado a aquella pobre mujer en una puerca... Pero solo tal vez.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor... —susurró Lorenz.

—Je... Feliz Navidad, mi vida —respondió Sylvain, sellando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos.


End file.
